Ginnys Drama Called Life
by KiLLeDPeAcEFuLLy
Summary: HBP Spoiler warning. Rated M for future chapters. HPGW HGRW Story. Harry and Ginny don't really get along anymore, so what must Mrs.Weasley do in order for them to? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. R&R REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ! VERY IMPORTANT! READ! Involves HBP SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT IT RUINED! Yea, not even the first paragraph! Hello! Please, if you read this, can you let me know but just putting like, I read it, or read, or like even a random letter (ex. k or g or I) So I know you read it? I want to know who many people have read this! Please and thankyou! READ THIS NOTICE! VERY IMPORTANT! HBP SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Backdrop  
  
**Harry, being of age, moved from the Dursley's house, and into his own flat. He wouldn't call it his own really, because Ron and Hermione were there all of the time. Harry worked at the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Auror office. Ron and Hermione were even sometimes at Harry's while he was at work. Since Dumbledore's passing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the Order of the Phoenix defeated Voldemort. They found the remaining horcruxes, which were difficult to find, and blasted them to bits right in front of Voldemort. They managed to kill him, and send the Death Eaters that didn't die to Azkaban. Everyone was very shook up for months. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry never reopened, but Professor McGonagall said she was thinking of reopening in the next few years. Harry was also having a hard time with Ginny, but he did have very good reasons... 

**Saturday, July 10th: Afternoon**

Harry has had a girlfriend for about a month now. He usually met her after work. Most of the time, in time for dinner at her house. He'd leave work early to see her; Cho Chang loved it when he did hat just for her- she didn't even have to ask. 

**--------------------****  
**

Hermione and Ron were (unsurprisingly) at Harry's in the afternoon. He lived in a rather large apartment, considering he lived alone. All 3 of them were to go to the burrow soon. Molly had had something to ask them. 

**Meanwhile at the Burrow...**

"Mum!" Ginny cried, "Can't you tell me before you tell Harry, Ron and Hermione? It involves me you said so yourself!'

"No, Ginny dear. You'll have to wait 'till Ronald, Harry, and Hermione arrive. It involves them also." Molly said in her usual Molly voice.

Ginny muttered under her breath, something about how 'Ronald' always gets his way. She ran up the stairs and towards her room. She entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her, and plopped onto her bed. She put her face into her pillow and groaned.

**Crack! Crack! CRACK!**

3 people were standing in Ginny's room. "Yes!" She shouted, and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the kitchen.

"Tell us now?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Oh all right!" Molly snapped. "Harry, Ron, Hermione" She began, "Ginny needs somewhere to stay during the summer."

"Why does Ginny need somewhere to stay?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Her mom gave her a look that clearly stated, "If you had let me finish..."

Ginny calmed and quieted down so her mother could continue talking.

"Since all of my children except for my youngest-" She gave Ginny a loving look - "have moved out and away, Myself and Ginny's father are going to visit Charlie in Romania for awhile. We suspect no longer than four months."

Ginny thought... "When are you leaving?" Ginny asked politely.

"Tomorrow." She replied smiling contently

"WHAT!" Ginny burst "You didn't tell me SOONER! Where am I supposed to go!"

Molly looked rather shocked for a second or two, and then looked disgruntled. "That's exactly why I've asked these three to join us today" She told Ginny somewhat rudely.

"Ron? Live with that slob again?" She asked much too cruel.

"I live there too, Ginny!" Hermione pointed out a little sadly.

"I know Hermione, but Ron's just too messy and bothersome for his own good!" She said warmly trying to cheer her up. The two giggled while Ron stood there red-eared, with his arms folded and a cross look written upon his face.

Molly cleared her throat warningly. They immediately stopped giggling and Ron looked harrassed.

"Well you don't have to live with your adoring brother-" Ginny snorted and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Hermione Chuckled a bit but saw Molly's fierce and grave look, (grave means, according to my thesaurus, no laughing matter or serious. Just to tell you, because I didn't know until I wanted a cool word for serious!) not only on her face but in her eyes. "If you don't want to." She continued. "But I wouldn't want to leave you with Fred and George for obvious reasons, nor with Percy or Bill because you don't like your brothers-"

"I never said that..." Ginny said sadly, looking at her feet.

"and I'll be with Charlie. You are much too young to come. So I guess you're stuck with Harry... unless you can find someone you would like to spend about four months with and on such short notice..." Mrs.Weasley new very well that Harry wasn't very comfortable around Ginny, but she did not know the reasons. She wanted Harry and Ginny to get along, like brother and sister! She realized that they didn't really go so well when they were together (or so she thought),  
so she thought, 'If they could just get close enough to be like brother and sister...'

Ginny looked at Harry, he looked kind of uneasy, and seemed very interested with his shoes. He must have known what she was thinking.

'It'll probably be the only way to be close to Hermione still; considering Ron and her are at Harry's every waking moment for no apparent reason. And if I do stay at Hermione's, I'd be with Harry anyway- except if I would like to stay at their flat alone... no way! With Harry is definatly better than being alone... I just hope that he stops ignoring me!' Ginny thought quickly. She looked at Harry again, and he looked at her, he still looked uneasy.

Harry looked down again and blushed, with a very worried look on his face. 'I wonder what that's about' Ginny wondered.

"Now, even though we don't get along, I'll go with Harry." Ginny told her mother. "I don't wanna get stuck with Luna or Neville for I know what will seem like forever. Besides, I'll spend all my time with Hermione while she's over at his place." But that wasn't true, she wanted to find out why Harry had been ignoring her all of this time; He would barely even talk to her.

Molly walked away and up the stairs. "I suggest you start packing for Harry's, dear!" she hollered, once on the second story not seeing herself being followed by Ginny.

Harry apperated somewhere, and she walked up the stairs and into her room. Hermione followed attentively, leaving Ron in the kitchen alone.

She found Ginny in her room summoning clothing and knickknacks into her old Hogwarts trunk. Hermione ran over to her and hugged her. It seemed she was also a mind reader. Hermione pulled back and said, "You'll be fine living with Harry! Why don't you try to talk to him, and try to be friends again?"

"Hermione! Why won't he talk to me? What's wrong with me? I'm starting to get pissed off now, and I'm getting sick of trying to talk to him!" Ginny said.

"I don't know, Ginny. There's nothing wrong with you, and you have every right to be mad. I'm mad at him, we'll just be together all the time so you don't have time to be ignored."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll just say that I don't want anything to do with him, he had his chance!"

"I don't think that will solve anything, Ginny..." said Hermione.

"Oh well! He'll just have to deal with me now! I've got to finish packing, I wouldn't doubt my mum to send me to Harry's tonight..."

"Okay, I'll help."

**--------------------**

**Sunday, July 11th: Somewhat close to noon **

"Alright, Ginny! Lets get a move on!" Molly Weasley bellowed up to the third floor.

"COMING!" She called down to her mother. Not but a second later, Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with her trunk hovering closely behind her.

"All set?"

"Yes, mum." Ginny held onto her trunk and her mother apperated themselves to Harry's apartment.

"Bye, mum!" She hugged her as she said this.

"Bye dear, see you soon." She told her daughter. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry's head popped out from behind a wall that led to the kitchen.

Molly walked swiftly over to him, and Harry stuck his whole body out from behind the wall.

"Um, Harry," She started as she pulled Harry back into the kitchen, out of sight of Ginny, "Can you try to get along with her, please? I want you two to just be friends. Now, I don't know why your ignoring her, but please, knock it off?" She asked him, and smiled.

"Um, Mrs.Weasley, I can't promise anything... My situation right now is kind of embarrassing... But, I'll tell you what, I'll try? That's probably the best thing I can do right now..."

"Alright, try hard, then." She nodded, and bid them both good-bye before apperating back to the burrow.

Ginny stood in front of the door and Harry stood outside of the kitchen door, the space between them great. They looked straight at each other, looked away, and sighed.

* * *

**A /N: I would like to thank the following : My thesaurus, My mind, My Imagination (mind and imagination can be considered the same thing...) And my dictionary! I would NOT like to thank my computer, because it hated me last night when I tried to upload this story onto this site. Story short, my I didn't get my story onto the computer until this morning because it didn't work last night... anyway, please keep reading, and REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT! Please :)  
**

** -Liz-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: READ ME! READ ME READ ME! Hello! Please review this, I want to know how you like it. I also want to know how many people are reading this, so just put like, a letter, or a number, or something, so I know you've read this! Please?**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday, July 11th: Somewhat close to noon  
**

"I'm going up to my room" Ginny muttered loud enough for Harry to hear. She took a couple steps, and stopped abruptly. "Harry, I just realized I don't know which room I'm supposed to go to." 

"Up the stairs, and to the right, second door on the left. First ones mine... incase you need me at all."

Ginny walked towards, then up the stairs, and into her new room. She unpacked all of her knickknacks, clothes and other goodies. She finished unpacking a little while later, and sniffed the air. She could smell... food? Not just food, but someone was cooking it. 'Harry doesn't cook...' she thought.  
She then headed downstairs to see what was going on, and saw Harry in the kitchen. 'Or does he?' She got off the staircase, turned right, and walked passed the dining table before entering the kitchen.  
"What's cooking?" She asked hinting playfulness.

"Lunch, and food." Harry kept looking at the pot on the stove.

"Oh, alright. I'll be upstairs, then." She turned to leave the kitchen and almost got to the door when Harry said, "I broke up with Cho last night, for- for you"

She paused and stood still for a bit. She could not believe her ears. Ginny finally turned to face him. "What exactly did you think was going to happen?" Ginny this very nasty. She was very taken aback by this.

Harry stood there for a moment, looking kind of -for lack of a better word...- awkward. "I, I don't- I didn't-" He stammered quickly, "Sorry" He turned back to the stove and continued with his cooking.

She stood there thinking for awhile. 'Why had Harry told me this? What did he want? Why won't he just tell me? Is he doing this just to torment me? Does he secretly hate me? However, if he hated me, he wouldn't have broken up with Cho, and for me. In addition, he wouldn't have told me he did. Now I see his game.. He's just tormenting me is all... well, it worked Harry. It worked! You can stop now!' She walked swiftly out of the kitchen.  
"Where's Hermione!" She yelled as she left the very distressed looking Harry in the kitchen.

"Here!" Hollered a voice from upstairs. Hermione came down the stairs followed by Ron. "We were looking for you in your room when I heard you yell for me." She told Ginny quite brightly.

"How convenient." She muttered in surprise.

"I also heard you talking to Harry," Hermione began again, "I decided to wait in your room until you came up so as not to disturb you hopefully working things out; but -once again- I heard my name."

Ginny's eyes were sad, confused and angry at the same time.  
Hermione saw the emotions in her eyes and brought her upstairs to her room.

"Why weren't you here sooner? I wasn't talking things out with him, but you could have been here to help me!"

"It's called sleeping, dearest friend. It's morning and I really didn't expect you to be here before 11:00... However, I guess that's Molly... I'm Sorry!" She said loudly, hugging her friend sadly.

Ginny laughed, "You're forgiven!"

"So, Ginny, what was all that about?"

"He said he broke up with his girlfriend for me"

"He said, for you?"

"YES! Ugh! I could not believe him! What does he expect from me? He broke up with me, then started to ignore me, and I'd try to talk to him, and he'd ignore me. He ignored me for the longest time, and I would try to talk to him, and he'd be all, NOOOO! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, 'CAUSE I'M IGNORING YOU!" Ginny said all of this very fast.

"Yeah, well, I have no idea, how, to respond, to that... What I can tell you, is that he is Harry! Harry is just, Harry! He's always been very confusing, so why don't you just stick to what you told me before in your room. But give him a tiny chance. He made you lunch! Harry doesn't cook, did you know that?"

"Yes, which is why I'm kind of scared to eat it." They laughed until Ron came into her room.

"Ginny, Harry's cooked spaghetti! It's really... Bloody Hell! Are you two, crying?"

Ginny put her hand under one of her eyes, and sure enough, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"We were laughing, Ron." Ron looked relieved.

"Oh, heh, all right. But I'm serious, Harry's made-"

"Excellent spaghetti! That's great Ron." Ginny finished for him, wiping her eyes. "I- I'm not really hungry..."

"Ginny, mum didn't make me breakfast this morning when I woke up, so I'm guessing she didn't make you any."

"Why were you sleeping at mum's?"

"He was too lazy to go home!" Hermione answered smiling.

"I was not being lazy! I was tired!"

"... When I asked you if you were ready to go home after dinner last night, you said, "I'm being lazy now, will you roll me up to my room so I can rest?"

Ron turned red and left the room.

"Ginny, have you gone mad? "

"I don't think so... why?"

"You have never said no to food before!"

"There's always a first..."

"Or not!" Hermione began to become impatient with her friend, "Ginny, can't you give Harry a little more of a chance?"

"Not now" Ginny herself was getting a little annoyed with her friend.

Hermione sighed and put her hand to her forehead. There was silence for a while before Ginny spoke again.

"Maybe later tonight."

"Do you promise?"

"I only have to pretend to like his food, right?"

"I guess.."

Ginny laughed and said, "Only if we can spend the rest of the day together!"

"Okay.. Fine." Hermione sighed faking sadness

"It's not a punishment!" Ginny smiled and threw a pillow at Hermione.

"Okay, sure! What are you going to do while we're eating?"

"I'm going to take a bath, with jets!" She said excitedly jumping up.

"Fun"

Ginny grabbed a towel and ran out of the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Harry, what were you and Ginny talking about?" Ron asked coming down the stairs from Ginny's room. 

"I told her I broke up with Cho."

Hermione was just then coming down the stairs. "Not just, Harry, you said that you broke up with Cho for her."

"Yeah, I know..." Harry said blushing.

"You said you broke up with Cho for her! Who says that? She tried to give you a chance during the Voldemort fight, and when we were all staying at the burrow! Now she's given up! What was your problem then, anyway?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Well whatever it is, get it under control." Hermione hissed "It's not that easy!"

"What's not that easy?" She snapped back

"Enough! I don't want to tell you, okay?"

"Not okay, we've been best friends for years, Harry! You can tell me!"

"No I can't, you wouldn't understand, your not a guy" He mumbled

"Try me"

"...I get... excited"

"You get excited? About what?"

"No! No, I get... aroused!" He said just intelligible enough for Hermione to hear.

"Oh. OH!" She turned bright red, but compared to Harry it was hardly a light pink.

"DON'T tell Ginny though. I told you it was really embarrassing!" He practically begged Hermione.

"Okay, I won't" She ran up the stairs giggling.

"PROMISE?" Harry roared at her

"Promise!" She laughed, and headed into the bathroom to meet Ginny.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Meanwhile...  
**

Ginny ran into the bathroom, and placed her towel in a cupboard and started the water. She put some lavender smelling salts in the water along with some lavender bubble bath. She waited until the tub was full, and then she stripped down and climbed in. She started the jets and practically fell asleep she felt so good. She hadn't taken a bath in a while. She usually just takes showers. She grabbed her scrub puff and started scrubbing her body. She had just finished scrubbing herself and put the puff aside when Hermione came in. Ginny turned the jets off so they could talk and hear each other. 

"What's up?" She wanted to know why she was red

"I promised, sorry Ginny."

"Fine" she pouted "about who?"

"Harry and you"

"Tell me! Tell me! Please?"

"I can't, ask Harry..."

"Okay, I will! Maybe he won't be able to resist in just a towel, and he'll have to tell me..."

She said getting up and wrapping a towel around herself.

"I wouldn't do that, Ginny!" Hermione told her cracking up

"Why?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" She screamed laughing, and she fell off the side of the tub and into it. It was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"I'll see you later" she squeaked as she laughed out the door. Hermione was still laughing all wet.

"So, Harry, what is so funny?" She laughed down the stairs

"DID HERMIONE TELL YOU?" he said sounding worried and furious.

"No, no, but I want to know, Harry" She was now in front of Harry in a very small towel.

Harry stared at her for just a moment before he turned around.

"Harry? What?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned around very briefly, then realized he was turned around, and ran up the stairs to his room.

She saw. She made him tent. How'd she do that? 'Well am in _just_ a towel.' she thought, and ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She shut the door, and burst out laughing.

"You found out, then?"

"No, but I made him tent! I mean, I made him tent so bad I think his button popped!" They squealed together for awhile, until they went into Ginny's room so she could get dressed.

"That's it though, that's why he won't talk-" she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" She asked surprised

"NOTHING! Nothing, I didn't, what? no... that's not why he won't talk to you, of course not! What would give you that idea... He doesn't get excited or aroused or anything..."

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell me!"

"I didn't! I mean, oh Merlin.. I did!" Hermione then ran out of Ginny's room closely followed by Ginny (fully dressed).

"I've got to tell Harry.." Hermione told her

"Hermione, No!" Too late. She had already opened the door.

"Ohmygosh! SorryHarry!" Hermione squealed as she saw Harry.

Ginny gasped and giggled, and Harry turned even redder then before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What could he have been doing in there? All alone? Right after he was so turned on his jeans button popped? I think you know, but CLIFFY! Don't you love these? So, review, and just tell me how you liked it! or just put a number or a letter or something so I can know how many people read this. I think only one person does, that's kind of sad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So... We meet again! I'd hope so. Enjoy my story! Now, sorry I've made this one so short.. but I promise I'll make up for it. I'm going to be kinda busy for like three or so days, but I promise you I will get atleast a story and a half done. Oh and, I've brought out a new story! It's Just a one-shot, but I would love it if you guys read and reviewed! I have revised the first chapter of this story, too, just to let you know. Sorry I haven't gotten my story out sooner, I really am. I just haven't been able to get onto the computer. I have to share this computer with my whole family(A mom, a dad, a brother, and a sister)!Oh, and, if you guys have any ideas for me, they'd be greatly appreciated!  
**

**

* * *

**

Hermione quickly shut the door, and looked at Ginny. They walked away silently, obviously very stunned. They walked down the stairs, shouted a quick, "Bye! We're going into Diagon Alley!" and rushed to the fireplace to floo.

"That must have been very embarrassing for him, think about it" Hermione snickered a bit.

"So, was he..? you know..." Ginny couldn't help but snicker a bit, too.

"masturbating?" Hermione burst. They then heard Harry call for Ron, and watched as Ron came running to Harry's room from Ginny's. The girls stared and blushed at each other.

"But, mione, why did you _have_ to tell Harry you told me? I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal or anything anyway, but he would have found out on his own."

"I don't know, impulse I guess. I just had to _warn_ him that you knew, so he could avoid you if necessary."

"Why would he want to avoid me for me knowing? It wasn't a big deal, I mean, it's completely understandable, I am hot-" Ginny was broken off by Hermione snorting."What! I _am!_"

"Okay. Now, you go first through the fireplace, Ginny; and remember we're going to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Hermione held up an old tin can that they kept their floo powder in.

"All right" And she stepped up to the fire place, grabbed a pinch of glittering powder, and threw the powder into the already going flames. The fire suddenly turned a bright emerald green and rose very high. Ginny stepped through into the flames, felt a warming sensation, and called out, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Soon she was swirling through fireplace to fireplace, she felt queasy. She immediately fell into her brothers' shop. It seemed that just as soon as it started, it stopped. She got up and dusted herself off a bit, then went looking around the shop to wait for Hermione. She found some interesting new things that her twin brothers had come up with- and some downright disturbing. Hermione came bustling around the corner of an aisle holding something in her hand.

"Ginny, Ginny look what I've got!" She squealed excitedly.

"What have you got?" Ginny replied somewhat boredly

"Guess!" Hermione had now hidden whatever it was behind her back.

"No"

"Look!" She held out her hand with the item in it. It was... a quill. Fascinating.

"A quill. Nicely done Hermione." And with that she walked rather slowly looking at all of the odds and ends on the shelves, heading for the love potions.

"But it's not _just_ a quill! It's self-inking! But I don't know, should I go for this self-inking one, or the smart answer one? There's also a spell check one! But the self inking one would be more handy, don't have to carry an ink bottle everywhere, but the smart answer just..." Ginny got tired of listening and zoned off, nodding every once in a while. She was too busy looking at the love potions...

'I wonder if I bought one, who I would use it on? I wouldn't need one though... Maybe I could use one on Harry, get him to fall in love with me again. But the box says works for only 24 hours... I don't need one. Maybe one of those fake daydreams. Or... I KNOW! They've just come out with a line of invisibility clothing! I could buy a new traveling cloak. I've been needing one. Of course I wouldn't beable to actually wear it out so people could see it, because I'd be invisible. Oh well, I can buy a real one some other place..' Ginny needed to occupy her mind with thoughts so she could drown out Hermiones blabbering.

"...don't think I need a spell checking one, because I'm a brilliant speller! So that settles it then, Self inking?"

Ginny gave Hermione a thumbs up and said,"Clever thinking.. Now, do you think I should buy an invisibility cloak, gloves, or a hat?"

"Why would you want to buy and invisibility item?"

"To see what Harry does when I'm not around.." Ginny answered Hermione softly.

"Ginny!"

"What, I'm curious!

The two spent a few minutes deciding if they wanted to buy anything else. Hermione ended up getting a couple self inking quills("what if one ran out of ink in the middle of something important!" She had said), invisibility gloves, and a Patented Daydream Charm. Ginny had bought invisibility gloves also, Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher, and with out Hermione noticing, a 24-hour love potion.

"We got a good haul now, didn't we?" Hermione questioned Ginny. They were both headed to buy new traveling cloaks, and maybe they'd go get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

_A few minutes later in the cloak shop..._

"How about that dark purple one?" Hermione pointed at the said dark purple cloak hanging in the corner.

"That's cute, but what about the purple one with the snap collar? And, Ooh! It's velvet!" Ginny answered going over to the velvet one hanging in a rack. "And this one right here is cute too.. Oh! But I like it in this periwinkle!"

So twenty or so minutes later, they came out of the shop. Hermione with her new Purple velvet snap, and Ginny with a Periwinkle velvet snap.

"Ice cream?" Ginny asked

"Surely" Hermione answered

_

* * *

_

_While the girls were at Diagon Alley..._

Hermione had quickly shut the door. Harry hastily zipped up his pants and stood up, looking completely embarrassed. He heard them shout something about going to Diagon Alley, and called, "Ron!" Ron came jogging through the door.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, noticing the bright red color in Harry's cheeks.

"They just caught me.." Harry breathed.

"Caught you... give me something..."

"Caught me..." and Harry looked down at his pants.

"... caught you...

"You're not very bright, then?" Harry didn't want to say it, it was an _awkward_ word.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"Masturbating!" Ron walked out of the room, closed the door, and burst out laughing. Harry listened to him laugh for several minutes. Ron walked back in after he had settled down. "I don't see how any of this is funny, Ron.."

"Oh, of course, but you're not me." He smiled warningly, like he was going to burst again.

"Whatever! But what am I going to do! They both saw me, it was humiliating!"

"I don't care! Just avoid her is all I can think of."

"But then again, you're never caught!"

"Oh yes, because I A. lock my door, and B. usually do it in the bathroom, so even if the door isn't locked, they knock first. Call me dumb now, will you? I think it brilliantly clever.."

"Yeah fine, okay."

"I have to go somewhere..." Ron told Harry. "Like, home, I have to go back home and get something."

"Yeah, Ron, go _'get something_' "

"I will!" and with that, he left the room, and Harry heard him run down the stairs, and then nothing.

"Apperated. He's just not patient enough. Good idea though, do it while nobody's home..." Harry went into the bathroom and started running the water hot in the tub. He'd wait till Ginny and Hermione got home in the bath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry my story was so short! I'll make it up to you, though. If you've got any ideas, they'd be highly appreciated! Read my other story too, It's soooo drama-ie, so if you like, hate drama, don't read this one, It's called Ron's Pain... Please review and tell me if you liked my story! or just tell me that you've read it. Oh oh, and tell me what I can do to fix it--tell me what you don't like so I can fix it. **

**-_Liz_- **


End file.
